scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Girl Scouts of Wisconsin - Badgerland Council, Inc.
Girl Scouts of Badgerland Council serves more than 14,200 girls and has some 4,500 adult volunteers in south-central and south-western Wisconsin. It was formed in June 2009 by the merge of three councils and part of a fourth: Girl Scouts of Badger Council, Girl Scouts of Black Hawk Council, Girl Scouts of Riverland Council, and the Wisconsin part of Girl Scouts of Green Hills Council. Services Centers Beloit, Madison, La Crosse, and Platteville Camps * Camp Brandenberg is located northwest of Madison, and is available for use year-round. * Camp Black Hawk is located near Antigo, Wisconsin and is a summer resident camp. * Camp Ehawee is located near La Crosse, and is a summer resident camp. * Stetler is a camping area east of Madison, available for use year-round. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Girl Scout Daisy (Grades K-1) Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Award and the Bridge to Brownies Award. Girl Scout Brownie (Grades 2-3) Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Girl Scout Junior (Grades 4-5) Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Girl Scout Cadette (Grades 6-8) Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Girl Scout Senior (Grades 9-10) Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Girl Scout Ambassador (Grades 11-12) Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! It’s Your Story—Tell It! It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Thin Mints * Trefoils * Samoas * Girl Scout S'mores * Toffee-tastic 5 Life Skills # Goal Setting # Decision Making # Money Management # People Skills # Business Ethics Badges Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Highest Awards Main article: Gold Award, Silver Award, and Bronze Award Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award Main article: Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award was created in 2001 and is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Perquisites * Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Junior * Complete a Junior Journey Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Silver Award Main article: Silver Award The Girl Scout Silver Award is awarded to Girl Scout Cadettes who complete at least 40 hours of community. It is the second award in a series of three: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Perquisites ''' * Girls must be in 6th, 7th, or 8th grade (or equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Cadette * Complete a Cadette Journey '''Silver Award Steps # Identify issues you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. The Silver Award project must be done in the local community (beyond the Girl Scout Community). # Develop your project Gold Award Main article: Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. Prerequisites A girl must be in high school (ninth through twelfth grade, or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador, and have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed a Journey. Girl Scout Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue # Investigate your issue thoroughly # Get help and build your team # Create a plan # Present your plan and gather feedback # Take action # Educate and inspire Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Wisconsin Badgerland